


Who said we're wack? [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Wackness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Sherlock is informed that someone called him wack. But who could it be?





	Who said we're wack? [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best vid I have ever made and I won't apologize for it.
> 
> Song: “Who Said We’re Wack?” by The Lonely Island  
> Runtime: 1:16
> 
> [Tumblr](http://findmeinthealps.tumblr.com/post/156497447228) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKrip2B91b8)


End file.
